Dos Diferentes Clases
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Algunas personas por el deseo se atreven a dejarlo todo, desde principios hasta el propio corazón. Sin embargo, no todo son luces y gritos, y Trixie descubrirá esto al entrar a un nuevo tipo de vida, con la persona menos indicada.
1. Chapter 1

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 1: La vida que soñé

Fue algo difícil de poder creer, imaginarse dentro de una casa así de grande en lo que era un barrio de ricos. Siempre pensó quedarse en la clase baja—donde a pesar de todo consiguió grandes amigos—que estar en la más alta. Y todo esto gracias a su novio Twist, el cual la sacó de lo que él pensaba era Un lugar para los buenos para nada. No podía estar más agradecida de que estuviese en su vida, porque de seguro se hubiese quedado "pobretucha", como usualmente lo pensaba desde hace poco.

Y dio de vuelta a su vida, a la ahora vida, en la que se encontraba recostada en una cama de 2 plazas, allí a su lado su novio Twist que dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda. Sonrió. Sin duda alguna su sueño de estar ahí se hizo realidad, sus riquezas estaban consigo, su amor con ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ya se aseguraba de que todo era perfecto, no le importaba haber dejado su anterior hogar, no le importaba ya el sacrificio que hizo al dejar a su familia y amigos, porque ya había conseguido lo que consideraba su felicidad, su todo. Todos los días miraba alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba soñando, como en este momento, hasta que sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando.

—¿Sigues sin creerlo, no es cierto?—le preguntó Twist en un susurro.

—No existe día que no tengas razón—le respondió ella.

—Buenos días, mi bella Trixie.

—Mi hermoso y millonario Twist, buenos días, ¿cómo ha dormido?

—A tu lado siempre excelente, tanto así que quiero seguir excelente ahora despierto—la agarró de la cintura y la montó en sí, comenzándola a besar, pero ella al notar lo que quería, se alejó un tanto.

—Twist…Twist…ya…—alejó su cara de la de él pero aún seguía montada—aun no estoy lista, quiero esperar hasta tener la edad—se bajó de él y se sentó, mientras Twist se levantó un tanto enojado.

—Pero me cansa que sigas reusándote, Trixie, entiende que para disfrutar no hay edad ni espera, deja ser quien te demuestre cuánto te amo.

—Cuanto te dije que aceptaba ser tu novia aceptaste mis restricciones, ¿no?

—¡Pero es que no quiero hacer nada más que dar besos o abrazos y caricias leves!—y se había pasado de tono, pues notó que Trixie empezó a llorar—perdón, amor, lo siento…pero es que se me ha hecho un tanto complicado esperar.

—Entiende que yo aún no quiero, espérame por favor.

—Claro que lo haré, enserio perdóname por lo de hace un momento…no pude controlarme.

—Tranquilo, solo me alegro que entiendas.

—Esperaré porque te amo y quiero que tú estés segura y feliz de hacerlo.

—El tiempo vuela…—suspiró— ¿qué haremos?

—Mmm, no lo sé…creo que tomar un día en la playa no estaría mal—y ambos sonrieron.

Se levantaron y se cambiaron con ropa cálida y cómoda, era un día soleado así que había más ganas de darse un chapuzón en una de las mejores playas de ahí, donde solo podían entrar los que pertenecían a la alta sociedad, no importase si alguna vez fuiste alguien de la clase baja, lo cual Trixie le beneficiaba a montón. Y no solo era de fijarse en lo que se llama playa, sino también de sus incluyentes y el agradable trato a su clase, pues a los que no eran millonarios… ¡Pa fuera!, como a ninguno de ellos les importaba, no se sentían ni ofendidos no trataban de reclamar el permiso de entrar. Todo esto porque en sí Bajoterra era una sola, pero dividida en las dos clases conocidas: Baja y Alta, sin contar la media porque o eras rico o pobre y punto. Los ricos odiaban a los pobres, pensaban y decían frente a ellos que eran gérmenes, inclusive los que venían de familias pobres, porque la soberbia les ganaba, el poder y el oro les vencía al corazón, les cambiaba y no les importaba nada, solo ser beneficiados. Nada que ver con los pobres, los cuales se llevaban entre sí y no les importaba lo que los ricos les decían, igual para ellos siempre eran bienvenidos. Dos diferentes clases y actitudes, la una egoísta y la otra humilde.

—¿Estás lista, amor?—preguntó Twist desde el coche.

—Ya casi… ¿crees que este vestido me luce bien? No quiero que Kate empiece a criticarme.

—Te luce perfecto, como tú siempre lo has sido—la miró y le sonrió— ¿vamos?—ella le devolvió la sonrisa y subió al porche rojo, listos para viajar.

Continuará...

¡He volvido! Digo, ¡vuelto! Bueno, como ya hace tiempo que acabé "They Are Just Things in Life" me inspiré en otra historia un millón de veces ás corta que esa, pero que igual espero que tenga buena acogida. Ya llevo tres capítulos escritos y guardados en Doc Manager, pero como dije que deseaba ser el fic número mil de esta página, cualquier momento sería posible que lo subiera, aunque seguiremos la misma rutina que la anterior historia, solo que este Sábado no habrá porque subí hoy. Emm, no sé si Crix ya me ganó porque mi computadora dice 999 fics, pero si logré ser el número 1000 genial, y si no, pues por lo menos lo intenté. Y ya saben, ¡lo hemos logrado! esta categoría oficialmente tiene 1000 fics, y en verdad estoy orgullosa de todos los escritores que han hecho lo posible para hacer crecer este fandom y de que yo pertenezca a ese grupo de escritores.

Espero que sigamos así adelante y crezcamos conforme nuevos escritores se nos van uniendo.

Sé que este fic se nota que es un tanto discriminatorio, pero tengo mis buenas razones para ponerlo así, no es por maldad.

Espero sus reviews infinitamente.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 2: Poder pero no querer

Ir a la playa y viajar en un elegante carro era un lujo, pero como existe la mala suerte o el karma, para llegar a la carretera era obligatoria pasar por la ciudad pobre—que se encontraba bajando la colina—y así poder llegar a la principal. Eso definitivamente los indignaba y sí, era a ambos porque como se sabe, el que se iba donde los ricos, cambiaba radical y notoriamente, y Trixie no se quedó atrás. A la entrada del pueblo siempre habían mercaderes con sus productos listos para vender a los que pasaban por allí, como los que vivían y vivieron allí se conocían, no dudaban jamás en saludarlos así hayan cambiados, en cuantas ocasiones avergonzando a muchos.

—Pero miren quien es, ¡Trixie!—uno de los mercaderes se asomó a la ventana mientras la chica se ocultaba con su bolso—pero mira que grande estás y más bella, tu madre ha preguntado mucho por ti, la pobre quiere verte… ¿quieres alfajor?; Eli, la funda.

—Yo…emm…—Trixie pensaba decir algo duro, pero sabiéndose qué a pesar de que vivía en un lugar superior a ellos, le era realmente difícil decirles esas cosas feas.

—Lárguese de aquí, asqueroso pobre… ¿qué no ve que me ensucia el carro y lastima los oídos de mi novia con sus sucia voz?—habló Twist con enfado.

—No importa, aquí lo bueno es ver que Trixie está bien… ¡Eli!—gritó otra vez.

—Allí voy…como pesa esto—lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

De entre las fundas de alfajores que apenas dejaban ver al que las cargaba, un chico alto y con buen aspecto físico, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, y una nobleza y bondad notoria, salió de la montonera de productos con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por el miedo a que todo llegase a caer; pero aun así eso no era motivo para que cierta pelirroja, a escondidas, fijara su vista en él.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, muchacho—cogió un dulce y se lo pasó a Trixie—lamento su actitud, pero es un novato—y de nuevo el chico sonrió nerviosamente, pero esta vez fijando su vista en la chica, a lo que se quedó boquiabierto por su belleza.

—Oh, descuide lo…

—Amor, no toques o si no te contaminarás—Twist botó el dulce con brusquedad y fijó su vista al frente—ya vámonos—sin esperar alguna afirmación arrancó.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que Trixie por más que viviese en una clase relativamente alta, su actitud y su corazón no le permitían insultar a los que alguna vez la vieron crecer. Pero bueno, si quería caer bien…

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Continuará...

Mejor tarde que nunca...bueno, ustedes ya saben la razón por la cual no actualicé. Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews en verdad, son muy lindos. Y admito que este capítulo de lo corto debió ser decepcionante, pero descuiden, existen más pequeños todavía lol.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	3. Chapter 3

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 3: Sorpresa

Aunque el lugar donde habían pasado tiempo atrás no fue tan agradable, por lo menos valió la pena al notar como poco a poco la franja costera era visible en la carretera, y en verdad era una vista hermosa. Sin olvidar la carretera, que estaba bien pavimentada y un paisaje bello y decorado le adornaba más, dándole un aire refrescante y limpio. Tan fija era su vista que lamentaron haber visto el parqueadero, lo cual significaba que ya era hora de bajar.

—Bienvenida a Sunnest Beach, una playa solamente para nosotros—le dijo Twist abriéndole la puerta del auto a su chica.

—Wow, es increíble.

—Y no puede haber ningún pobre aquí, a menos de que quiera ser votado a golpes por nosotros—eso la desconcertó.

—Oh, pues eso es…genial—respondió con nerviosismo.

Intentar comportarse de una manera tan grosera le resaltaba complicado, porque sabía que ella por más que podía hacerlo, no quería lastimar, su actitud no era así. Aunque, las ganas de estar a su nivel le podrían ganar, por lo que cualquier remordimiento podría aparecer pero se iría rápido.

—No puede ser, es… ¡Twist! ¡Aaaaa!—un grupo de chicas que se encontraba al otro lado del parqueadero, con bikinis y todo corrieron hacia el chico, quien sonrió pícaramente, dejando sorprendida a Trixie.

—Chicas…que sexys se ven hoy, como siempre… ¿Cómo así por aquí? ¿Disfrutando del calor?—preguntó el rubio sin tomar en cuenta la cara de su chica.

—Obvio, y nos encontramos con uno de los más sexys aquí en la playa… ¡ven aquí!—una de las chicas lo agarró del mentón y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

— ¡Oye ese es mi…!—Trixie se decidió a reclamarle, pero Twist la interrumpió.

—Oh, cierto, ella es Trixie, mi novia.

—Pero qué linda, yo soy Danna.

—Twist, ¿enserio dejarás que te intente besar?—Trixie se interpuso justo en medio de su chico y la chica que acababa de conocer, totalmente enojada no solo porque Danna lo iba a besar, sino también porque este no oponía resistencia alguna.

— ¿Eh?...espera, déjame adivinar—Danna puso su mano en el mentón—vivía antes con los pobres esos, recién la trajiste.

—Sí, solo fue hace unas dos semanas atrás, aún le falta saber mucho de aquí—contestó este.

—No entiendo nada…—mencionó Trixie.

—Verás…—Danna puso la mano en el hombro de ella y caminó—aquí a nosotros nos gusta compartir nuestros amores, no nos enojamos si otra besa a nuestro novio, es divertido la verdad…no tienes porqué enojarte, igual sabemos que te pertenece.

—Pero es que cuando alguien está en una relación solo puede besar a la persona con la quien estés junta.

—Uff, ya aleja esas cosas que te enseñaron allá, aquí es diferente, aquí haces lo que quieras…mira—señaló a su grupo de amigas que conversaban coquetamente con el chico—no existe problema.

—Pero…

—Oh, vamos…si quieres caer bien, tienes que ser como uno de nosotros.

—Trix, te irás acostumbrando—Twist se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón—solo es cuestión de tiempo.

En ese momento estaba confundida, en una lucha dentro de sí queriendo hacer lo que era correcto: terminar con él y volver a donde pertenecía; sin embargo, también seguía con las ganas de impresionar a todos, comportarse como ellos para que no sea rechazada, para que siguiera feliz en su relación, al menos así pensaba que estaba. Aquí ni siquiera ella podía decidir, porque más era su ambición la que se encargaba de tomar la última palabra de dónde quedaría, de lo que haría.

—Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?—respondió sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Y bien, ¿quieren divertirse?, vamos—Danna jaló a ambos de las manos y con las demás se los llevó a la arena.

Como en cualquier típica playa se encontraba de todo y hacían de todo, comenzaron con los deportes, rentando una pelota de vóley y poniéndose a jugar en la cancha de arena, en equipos de 6 cada uno y el único que sobraba era el árbitro. Luego de haber jugado decidieron ir a los restaurantes que se encontraban cerca, donde había una gran variedad de platillos tanto gourmets (a pesar de estar en la playa), como los platos marineros. Juntaron mesas y se sentaron, hablando y riendo, aunque Trixie pasaba callada porque no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, de quienes estaban hablando y el por qué lo estaban hablando. Ya acabado todo se tomaron un descanso, a lo que las chicas aprovecharon para broncearse, mientras Twist les masajeaba a cada una cuando les ponía el bloqueador, sobrepasándose con algunas en las caricias, cosa que enojaba más a Trixie. Ya una media hora después del descanso, se metieron al agua y empezaron a chipotearse uno al otro, divirtiéndose así gran parte del día. Pero ya al atardecer, mientras jugaban vieron como una persona llegaba a la playa caminando solitaria, y las chicas a excepción de Trixie se emocionaron.

— ¡Es él! ¡Aaaaaaa!

Continuará...

¡Lamento no haber actualizado hace rato! En mi defensa, emm, FORMATEARON MI COMPUTADORA, bueno pero había guardado el cap así que no es excusa, más bien no tuve tiempo para actualizarla. Sé que este capítulo da lástima (aunque yo lo amé) pero espero que compense la semana perdida. Otra vez gracias por sus reviews y espero nuevos.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	4. Chapter 4

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 4: Qué se supone entonces

— ¡Eli!—todas las chicas que hace unos momentos estaban alrededor de Twist, dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia el chico lanzándose sobre él.

—Oigan, oigan, aléjense—el chico no fue grosero pero tampoco sonaba gentil. Con sus brazos separaba a las chicas, pero era algo casi imposible—con que le estás enseñando a tu novia la playa, Twist.

—Shane, ¿quien te dijo que eras bienvenido?

—No era necesario, pero si lo preguntas, los guardias me dejaron a pesar de vivir en el lugar, ¿cómo tú lo llamas? Ah, sí...el de los pobres.

—Mugre asquerosa al igual que todos los de tu clase, lárgate de aquí antes de que sigas contaminando—puso a Trixie a su lado.

— ¿Contaminar a quién? No estoy enfermo...ahora si estás tratando de proteger a tu novia, descuida, creo que existen mejores chicas.

— ¡No permito que le hables así!

—No le estoy insultando, soy realista...estás a punto de caer en un hoyo sin salida— le dijo a Trixie mirándola, a lo que ella frunció el ceño un tanto enojada.

— ¡Lárgate ya!

—Descuida, no tiene caso perder el tiempo hablando contigo...nos vemos—dio media vuelta y esquivando a las demás chicas, se alejó acercándose a la orilla del mar.

—Imbécil—miró a Trixie quien no paraba de mirar al peliazul—amor, deja de mirarlo, te contagiarás—reaccionó y se separó de Twist, fijando si vista con él.

—Lo siento, es que eso que dijo...

—No escuches lo que ese diga, viene de un pueblo idiota.

—Está bien.

—Iré a bañarme con las chicas por última vez, ¿quieres venir?—Trixie pensaba reclamarle por su actitud, pero...

—No, gracias, caminaré por aquí. Ve tú si quieres— definitivamente fue una cobarde.

—Como digas, ¡vamos chicas!—todas se acercaron a él y entre caricias y abrazos se alejaron.

Trixie por otra parte se abofeteaba mentalmente, ¿por qué no le dio un alto a Twist? Se suponía que era su novio, ¡su novio! Debía respetarla y ella también hacerse respetar; pero no, fue tan idiota que lo dejó irse con esas... ¿y por qué el chico le había dicho eso? No debía meterse o, tal vez era una advertencia, quien sabe. Sin embargo ella quería seguir con los ricos, y Twist era la única entrada, aún aunque sonaba interesada lo amaba y por eso tomaba esas estúpidas decisiones. En definitiva prefería hacer feliz a él que ella mismo ser feliz, prefería mil veces que la vean como ellos quieren verla a como realmente era. Estaba mal.

Caminó por la orilla de la playa mojándose los pies con el agua y su pelo bailando por el fresco viento que soplaba. Y delante de ella estaba el chico de hace un rato, sentado en una roca mirando al horizonte. Dudó por un momento pero luego se acercó a él.

— ¿Y tu novio?—preguntó este sin mirarla.

—Se fue a bañar...ya mismo ha de regresar, de todas formas no está solo—soltó un suspiro. Eli por otro lado la miró admirando su belleza.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?—ella lo miró.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Hacer qué?

—Eso de dejarlo irse con otras, dejar que lo besen y lo acaricien, ¿qué acaso te gusta que no te respeten? ¿Te gusta que te vean la cara de idiota?

—Oye yo jamás me dejaré ver como pendeja.

—Pero si ya lo estás haciendo, te estás comportando como ellos quieren.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tengo que ser aceptada y por eso actuar como ellos.

— ¿Acaso ser aceptada es lo esencial para ti? Vaya que eres miserable.

— ¡¿Oye quien te crees que eres como para decirme miserable?!— se levantó enojada y por dentro dolida, pero francamente deseaba darle una cachetada a ese chico.

—No me creo nadie, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si no quieres ser una persona miserable con falta de personalidad, entonces aléjate de él, porque no es buena influencia.

— ¡Yo lo amo! Además, gracias a él estoy donde siempre he deseado estar. Solamente tienes envidia de que tú vives en un pueblucho y él en lo mejor, eres un envidioso…y eso conlleva a mi pregunta, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí, si se supone que esto es para ricos nada más?

—Me aceptaron según por mi "voluptuoso cuerpo" pero igual no soy apreciado por ninguno de los hombres millonarios de aquí, solo por las chicas que dan lástima, como tú te lo repito. Yo no tengo envidia de nadie ni por nada, ¿para qué tener todo esto sin estar con los que en verdad amo? Sería estúpido de mi parte.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?!

—Aaaa, pues sí— puso una sonrisa tipo pícara pero igual la chica se enojó.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor lárgate de aquí, eres un idiota irrespetuoso, no entiendo por qué rayos te permiten estar aquí— Eli pensaba repetir su respuesta anterior pero ella se interpuso— y sí sé la razón pero no va en ese sentido.

—Uno te trata de ayudar y tú estás de terca, vaya que vas muy mal, espero que recapacites pronto porque créeme que con él, nada será como lo que quisiste. Ni siquiera vivirás feliz— se levantó y antes de irse la miró— fue un placer hablar contigo— y se alejó.

—¡Idiota!— tiró una lata cercana allí hacia él, pero su lanzamiento falló. Puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas con un par de lágrimas— quien se cree que es, yo estoy haciendo todo bien.

Le dolió todas las palabras que dijo el chico y eso le hacía llorar, no por rabia ni por ofensa, sino porque en su fondo sabía que él tenía razón, que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Había dejado a los que amaba, había dejado todo solo por un chico y por un sueño que no era ni tan digno de cumplirse. Arruinó su felicidad solo por los lujos, se arruinó su propia vida y aun así siendo masoquista consigo misma no la quería dejar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Continuará…

Si les soy sincera les digo que recién acabé el capítulo, toda la semana diciendo "ya voy a escribirlo" y cuando estaba prendiendo la compu decía "ñeh, mañana" y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó el viernes. Además me puse a revisar mis historias y me di cuenta de que tengo 3 más (sin contar esta) por actualizar, argh, estos meses serán ocupados y últimamente me ha dado la "pereza del escritor" (si cuyo nombre no existe pues es de mi invención :p) la verdad es que me ha dado pereza de escribir, e irónicamente cuando tengo más tiempo para hacerlo. Pero bueno, trataré de escribir y actualizar. Les pido como siempre sus reviews y les agradezco a los anteriores, aunque la cantidad fue un tanto triste (ya me conocen)

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	5. Chapter 5

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 5: ¡¿Enserio?!

— ¡Quien se cree ese chico! No puede decirle qué tiene que cambiar la otra persona, ¡no puede decirle que tiene que cambiar de vida! ¡Argh! ¡Idiota!— Trixie se había levantado de la roca demasiado furiosa por cada palabra dicha por Eli, su orgullo le estaba pasando cuenta que tiraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor— él jamás será nadie, y verá que YO SÍ seré mejor que él al igual que Twist.

Las iras eran tantas que dejaba rastros de que estuvo ahí más de una vez, incluyente sus grandes pisadas marcadas, reconsiderando que sus pies al caminar no dejaba tanta marca; eso por lo menos se dio cuenta Twist al salir con las chicas del mar. Miró preocupado a los lados y vio a Trixie yendo al carro y cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte.

—Esperen un momento, chicas, ya regreso— soltó a la que estaba abrazando y salió corriendo hacia su auto.

Trixie estaba sentada de brazos cruzados y pateando todo lo que veía bajo el carro, desde su bolso hasta algunos documentos de Twist. Estaba furiosa, tal vez por lo de Eli, ni ella misma sabía qué rayos le pasaba, bueno sí pero no lo aceptaba. Más le molestaba todo, desde Twist hasta las palabras de ese chico peliazul.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? Estás dañando el auto.

— ¡¿Que qué me sucede?!

—Hey, hey, tranquila, respira—la tomó de los hombros y la sacó del auto— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?— la miró a los ojos y Trixie se quedó quieta.

—Es que…pasó algo entonces me enojé, nada importante— sabía que estaba enojada por las dos razones que estaban en su cabeza, pero no pudo hablar con la mirada que su novio le daba ¡maldición!

— ¿Segura que no quieres contarme?— ella negó— está bien. Creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa, ya está anocheciendo y después se vuelve peligroso, incluyendo esos gérmenes pobres que están en lo bajo de la colina.

—Está bien, vámonos ya— Trixie pensó que su novio ya subiría al carro, pero grande fue su sorpresa que este dio media vuelta y se fue alejando— ¡idiota!

— ¡Chicas, vengan conmigo!— escuchó gritar a las demás que estaban aún en bikini. Esto la enfureció más.

Las otras corrieron gritando mientras Twist se dirigió hacia el auto sonriente. Abrió las cabinas de atrás y se subió al volante; más adelante las demás llegaron y se subieron, unas encima del portamaletas por el espacio.

—Twist, oye hazme el…— iba a comenzar a reclamarle pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué onda, Trix? Joder, ni bien lleguemos vámonos de fiesta, así conocerás más chicos guapetones como el tuyo. De paso te puedo presentar a mi novio— dijo una de las chicas. Trixie miró a todos contentas y de nuevo no tuvo el coraje de hacer lo correcto.

—Sí, claro; vámonos, amor— el chico sonrió y aceleró, sin pensar lo que pronto se vendría.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Las estrellas y el brillo de la luna eran lo único que podían iluminar más o menos el paisaje que habían pasado hace ya buenas horas. Había anochecido. Twist manejaba despacio y poco a poco su cara iba pasando a una despreciable cada vez que veía un cartel del pueblo mostrando que ya estaba cerca de pasar ahí. Trixie notó eso pero prefirió no hablar, ya en casa se sentiría tranquilo y lo olvidaría luego de, ya saben, bailar con esas chicas.

—Debemos reclamarle al alcalde para que haga un desvío y no pasar por aquí— comentó Twist mientras pasaba por las estrechas calles, mirando con desprecio a cualquiera que se pasara por ahí y escupiendo.

—Amor, descuida, pronto saldremos de aquí y llegaremos a casa.

—Yo no creo eso— frenaron al ver a un hombre parado en medio camino y con un cartel de "Peligro, no pasar"

— ¡Oye pobre déjame pasar!— gritó Twist y las otras chicas, menos Trixie, también.

— ¿Quieres ir allá arriba? No lo creo, jovencito.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por un derrumbe, si no lo notaste— dijo Eli pasando frente a un montón de rocas— parece que tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que saquen las rocas, que por cierto no son ni pocas ni pequeñas.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No pienso quedarme en este pueblo asqueroso!— Twist golpeó el volante asustando a Trixie.

—La playa a estas horas es peligrosa, te recomiendo, por el bien de tu novia, que se queden.

—Twist…— dijo Trixie— no nos queda más opción— el chico se lo pensó un poco y contestó con desagrado.

—Está bien, nos quedamos— el peliazul sonrió.

—En ese caso, por aquí hay una cabaña donde se pueden quedar a dormir.

Continuará…

Lo pensaba subir de mañana hasta que me acordé que salía de tarde y no volvía hasta la noche, asú que cuando llegue espero ver algunos reviews en la historia. Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios hermosos y espero nuevos, aunque este chapter estuvo medio pobre pero neh, el otro estará mejor.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

Bueno y ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Crix, adelantado te deseo feliz día (si es que te atreves a leer esto :P)


	6. Chapter 6

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 6: Reviviendo

—Pueden quedarse aquí, no es que sea un lugar hermoso, según ustedes los millonarios, pero es todo lo que podemos dar— dijo Eli mientras de unos cajones sacaba algunas cobijas.

Cuando Eli les dijo que se quedarían en ese lugar hasta que quiten las piedras, sabían que lo que se venía para ambos no era nada agradable, según su clase social. Solo los había llevado caminando a unos metros de donde estaba el carro, pero su sorpresa al ver cómo era el lugar no fue de la mejor manera: una pequeña habitación con dos muebles, una cama, armario, y un baño. Indignante para todos los millonarios.

—Podrían haber por lo menos intentado buscar un mejor lugar— comentó Twist entrando de mala gana— pasen, chicas.

— ¡Iugh!— sin contar a Trixie, las demás dieron una expresión asquienta al entrar.

—Escuchen, si no quieren quedarse, la puerta sigue abierta y por ahí se las verán sin seguridad— Eli caminó fuera señalando también la salida— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan?

—No, oye, nos quedaremos aquí; mejor evitamos problemas—Trixie miró a su novio y este a mala gana asintió.

—Bien; entonces, buenas noches— salió dejando cerrada la puerta.

—Trixie, tienes algo que hace que me acepte lo que no me gusta; solo me quedaré aquí porque tú lo dices— dijo Twist, caminó al borde y se acomodó— bien, Trixie dormirá conmigo, dos chicas más pueden venir a la cama— rápidamente dos, entre peleas, se sentaron en los bordes— ustedes pueden dormir en los sillones— abrazó a Trixie— vamos a dormir.

—Emm, amor, quiero tomar un poco de aire antes de venir acá; no tengo mucho sueño— salió del pequeño apartamento.

—Bueno, alcanza para una más.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMI

—Hace tiempo que no venía por acá— Trixie se sentó en unos tubos cerca de un callejón, donde era la plaza central con solo tierra acumulada— ya son casi dos años fuera de aquí, e increíble que no recuerde esto del todo—de repente escuchó un ruido que la alertó, y que por instinto hizo que tomara una pequeña piedra— ¿Quién anda ahí?

— ¿Trixie?

— ¿Quién eres?— se levantó y se acercó por donde sonaba la voz— ¿cómo sabes de mí?

—Soy yo, Ella— la chica, unos metros más alta que Trixie, salió de las sombras de los callejones y se acercó— ¿no me recuerdas?

— ¿Ella? Aaaa, claro…— Trixie se quedó pensativa, se suponía que no debía ya tener algún contacto con sus anteriores amigos— emm, hola…— solo miró para abajo.

— ¿Solo hola? Oye ven aquí, te extrañé mucho— la abrazó a Trixie levantándola un poco, sin embargo la otra chica no parecía estar feliz.

—Ella, suéltame por favor— la empujó un poco, y Ella comprendió lo que sucedía, poniendo una mirada seria.

—Ahora que recuerdo estabas con los ricos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hubo un derrumbe y, bueno, nos tuvimos que quedar aquí.

— ¿Y Twist?

—Dormido allá, con…— quedó callada antes de decirlo.

— ¿Con quién?— Ella sabía que algo no andaba bien; de lo que siempre había oído de esa otra clase social, era que todos eran unos "perros" y las mujeres, bueno, ya saben.

—Nadie…

—Trix, recuerda que estoy para ayudarte ¿ok? No lo olvides.

—No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie— la empujó un poco— en este pueblo no saben nada— Ella la miró triste.

—Estás cometiendo un error, y lo sabes— se fue.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 7: Nuevo día

Encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia no le había sido molestia, más el temor a que la vieran charlar con alguien de diferente clase, había provocado que su actitud no haya sido la más agradable de una dama, moralmente. Por supuesto eso le afectaba en lo profundo, pero clases eran clases y era la regla, dicha regla que no podía oponerse a menos de que quisiera terminar mal.

Caminó mirando los faroles que iluminaban las pequeñas calles de tierra, y a unos pocos metros la pequeña casa donde ella (más su novio y otras chicas) se hospedaba. Aun con indecisión e inseguridad, continuó largo hasta llegar a la entrada, donde no se llevó una agradable vista: como solo era una cama y unos sillones, Twist había metido a unas 3 chicas en la cama; sin embargo, lo peor fue que aquellas solo vestían prendas cortas, por ende provocativas, y al chico parecía no importarle, porque tenía abrazada a dos.

—Creo que tomar un poco más de aire no me hará daño, luego supongo que dormiré en el piso— se dijo a sí, y salió quedándose recostada en la pared de ahí mismo.

Miró al cielo, quedándose en sus propios pensamientos; en su lucha de sí o no; de hacer lo correcto o seguir adentrándose más en su error. Tantas cosas que no la dejaban en paz, por más que supiera que era un error, todo lo que quería ya estaban frente a ella; no era ya un sueño infantil, ahora podía sentir y tocar todo, convirtiéndose también en su capricho.

—Pensé que debías estar dormida— se sobresaltó al oír una voz, y con su vista ya adaptada a la realidad, vio a Eli parado frente a ella— es tarde y hace frío, tienes que entrar.

—No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer.

— ¡Hey! No te estoy gritando, así que no vengas a tratarme así.

—Te trato como quiera, mejor vete.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que te vea entrar.

—Pensaba entrar, pero como ya llegaste, no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué te haces la dura? Eso no va contigo.

—Soy dura por naturaleza, es mi problema.

—Pues no según lo que me han contado— paró pensando qué palabras usar— _Beatrice es un excelente niña, muy dulce y tierna, con muchos sueños. Agradezco que sea mi hija_— vio la cara de la chica, que notaba sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?

—En realidad jamás hablé con ella, solo que Garfio Rojo estaba charlando y la escuché. Oye, sé que ese idiota que tienes como novio no te respeta en lo absoluto, y…

—Él sí me respeta; no te metas en lo que no te incumbe— se levantó y abrió la puerta— hasta mañana— se disponía a cerrar, pero.

—Espera, ten— le entregó una colchas— por el frío y para que estés cómoda; hasta mañana— y cerró la puerta.

Suspiró y empezó a arreglar, sorprendiéndose al ver que era una pequeña colchoneta con almohada y edredón más largo y acolchonado. Ya acabado todo se acostó, adentrándose en un profundo sueño.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Y de pronto sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido, ella levantándose temprano a pesar de haberse dormido tarde. Arregló todo y al salir del baño vio a Twist, poniéndose la camisa y sonriendo al verla.

—Amor, despertaste. ¿Quieres dormir un momento más aquí?— preguntó señalando un lado pequeño de la cama.

—Buenos días, Twist; no, gracias, voy a ver si consigo algo de desayunar.

—Que no sea venenoso.

—No lo será— cerró la puerta y suspiró de nuevo.

El pueblo al amanecer era algo en verdad hermoso, y lo admitía, las casas iluminadas en sus alturas y las sombras en sus bajos, daban hermosas vistas y seguridad. Pero más allá de eso, un pequeño escenario estaba ahí, junto a miles de personas que no dejaban ver a quienes estaban sobre. Y la música empezó…

Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>Tep tep da dow<br>Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>We're jumping all around<p>

Düp düp düp düp düp ...

Jumping all around

DROP THE BEAT

We're jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp ...

Vio como las personas empezaban a saltar y gritar, en sus rostros totalmente felices. Niños, adultos, y hasta mayores (incluyendo a Garfio Rojo) no se quedaban parados ahí, se movían con todo lo que podía. Y sin embargo, ella con tantas manos al aire no podía ver quien cantaba.

We're sending out an invitation  
>to everyone in every nation.<br>But don't sleep get on the run  
>Stop thinkin' and have some fun!<p>

Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>Tep tep da dow<br>Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>We're jumping all around<p>

Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>Tep tep da dow<br>Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>We're jumping all around<p>

Düp düp düp düp düp …

DROP THE BEAT

So come and join our love foundation  
>Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration<br>'Cause we are about to ignite  
>And we wanna go out tonight!<p>

Düp düp düp …

Jumping all around

DROP THE BEAT

Jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp …

Jumping all around

Y se vinieron más gritos con aplausos.

Continuará…

¡Escritores! ¡Feliz Año! Les cuento que esta vez sí me puse responsable y escribí el capítulo días antes, solo que me faltaba la letra de la canción porque esa vez no tuve internet, pero aquí está. Más tarde pienso actualizar un fic, donde ahí les contaré lo que tengo planeado y algunas decisiones que decidí tomar. Por cierto, ¿les encantó la segunda película de Bajoterra? Yo me la había visto en inglés (y sigo esperando mi DVD ¬¬) pero en español fue HERMOSA, valió la pena la espera.

Bien, para no molestarlos más, solo les digo tres cositas: a los que quieran escuchar la canción con el fic, les digo el título aunque ya es obvio, **Stamp on the Ground **de **ItaloBrothers, **es muy movida esa canción y en realidad creo que le quedaba bien al fic. También espero infinitamente más reviews aquí y en este año les deseo éxitos a todos; gracias tambien por sus comentarios anteriores por más de que sean pocos, pero es algo.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

PD: Respondiendo al review de **Miss Gianval **pues, creo que no sería de la mejor manera. Digo, ¡justo en ese momento se va la luz! tiro las cosas y llamo a la empresa eléctrica, punto.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 8: Descubrimientos

Una vez terminado los aplausos y los gritos (incluyendo las flores lanzadas de varias chicas), las personas poco a poco se fueron alejando de la tarima, por lo que Trixie esperaba a que estuviera despejado y así ver quien era aquel que había cantado esa canción tan alegre. Ella jamás la había escuchado, se había ido no hace mucho de allí pero era la primera vez que existían este tipo de presentaciones mañaneras, y admitía que le fascinaba mucho esta nueva forma de despertar.

—Con permiso…disculpe…lo siento— esas fueron sus palabras mientras se abría paso hacia las tarimas.

—Hey, muchacha, ¿a quién buscas?— preguntó una joven que pasaba a su lado.

—Emm, pues a la persona que cantó, quiero hacerle unas preguntas pero estaba demasiado alejada.

—Me parece que no tendrás suerte, ya se fue.

—Genial, simplemente genial; quería saber desde cuando es esto— pensaba en irse pero la chica la detuvo.

—Espera, te he visto en algún lugar, ¿no eres Trixie?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿y tú eres?

—Soy Brodi, no sé si me recuerdas, pero éramos vecinas de pequeñas. Vaya que has cambiado— la miró por un momento y se empezó a preguntar algunas cosas, pero sin lograr respuesta— ¿por qué preguntas el inicio de esto si vives aquí?

—Bueno…no exactamente, hace casi dos años que no vivo aquí— miró a otro lado por la vergüenza que le daba decir eso, o sea, no debía de hablar con ella.

—Espera, ¿tú? Oh, ya entendí— puso un rostro enojado dándole la espalda— te fuiste a vivir con ellos, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? Creí que para los de tu clase esto era un lugar asqueroso.

—Pues sí, les…nos parece; pero estamos aquí por un derrumbe que nos impide llegar a la ciudad, ¿crees que quiero estar aquí?

—Al parecer no, cambiaste rápido— suspiró.

— ¡Brodi!— la chica pensaba irse pero paró cuando la voz de una conocida se acercaba corriendo— qué bueno que te encuentro, tienes que…hola, Trixie— le sonrió sin importar su mirada de indiferencia.

—Hola, Ella— respondió Trixie mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Qué te traes ahora, Ella? Estaba a punto de irme, ya sabes, los ricos no pueden ni vernos— Ella miró a Trixie, y con solo ver podía darse cuenta que le dolían las palabras de Brodi.

—No seas tan cruel, Brodi, Trixie solo…

—Brodi tiene razón, me da asco verlas— pateó una roca y se fue, derramando pequeñas lágrimas. Las dos la miraron apenadas.

—No es que me guste ser dura, Ella, pero Trixie cambió y no me gusta quedar como débil— le dio una mirada y empezó a caminar— vamos.

Empezaron a caminar conversando de algunas cosas, tratando de olvidar el tema de Trixie, pero les resultaba difícil creer que su amiga había cambiado; no era el hecho de que colectó la actitud de los ricos, sino que era claro que odiaba hacerlo, que estaba fingiendo. Era un punto que Ella y Brodi compartían: Trixie seguía teniendo su mismo carácter, pero quería ser alguien importante y eso sacrificaba su forma de ser.

Y cuando decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar con ella, al pasar por un callejón un susurro las silenció.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó Brodi.

—Shh, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí— dijo una voz, que sonaba a la de un chico— necesito que me hagan un favor.

— ¿Qué tipo de favor?— comentó Ella. El chico solo suspiró y le entregó una pequeña invitación, donde indicaba el nombre del receptor— esto es para Trixie, pero, ¿por…? Oh, ahora entiendo, te enamoraste.

—Era obvio, vi su cara la última vez que lo vi junto a ella— dijo Brodi— ¿cómo así? ¿eh?— pero él ya se había ido.

—Sea lo que sea ocultó bien su nombre, Trixie no sabrá quién es…ahora que lo pienso, también nosotras deberíamos ir.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Traje el desayuno— dijo Trixie entrando a la pequeña habitación que compartía con Twist y…esas chicas mientras sacaban las rocas de la carretera.

—Amor, ¿dónde fuiste? Te iba a ir a buscar pero no quería contaminarme con el resto— la abrazó mientras las demás de alistaban para comer— veo que trajiste algo de comida, ¿la conseguiste?— Twist pensó un rato y se alejó de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, guapo?— preguntó Danna.

—Trix, esto es comida de pobres, ¿cómo puedes comer eso?

— ¡Qué asco!— gritaron las demás.

—Amor, déjame explicarlo— suspiró— intenté buscar comida en el auto, pero no había nada, así obligatoriamente me tocó pedirlo a ellos comida, solo los ingredientes porque yo preparé todo. Sé que puede ser asqueroso, pero cómelo por mí.

—Eres irresistible en verdad, Trix, tú ganas, comeremos solo porque tú lo preparaste— empezó a ayudar a Trixie— muy bien, muñecas, a desayunar.

—Cariño, yo ya desayuné, estaré en el auto por si me necesitas— sin embargo Twist no dijo nada, así que solo se fue.

Caminó un poco alrededor de la habitación por fuera, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No, no debía de llorar, la volvería una cobarde. Aunque ya lo era, su orgullo solo decía otra cosa y se engañaba. Tal vez Ella, Eli y Brodi tenían razón. ¡Claro que la tenían! Pero no pensaba ceder, prefería vivirse engañando y cumplir su sueño a que afrontar la realidad frente a ella.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba Eli llegó a su mente, no eran conocidos ni de años ni de meses, apenas días, ¿cómo era posible que su mente lo recordara? Era alguien desagradable en lo absoluto, fastidioso totalmente, o eso era lo que lo hacía ver. ¿Por qué él se interfería en su vida? ¡Ni su amigo era! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué?

— ¡Trixie!— gritó Ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos — ahí estás, oye, me encargaron darte esto— le pasó un pequeño sobre, la chica la cogió confundida.

—Gracias…digo…que asco— miró a Ella pero ella no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y se fue— ¿qué será?— se recostó y abrió el sobre, revelando un invitación.

_Gran fiesta hoy en el "Bar de Pronto"_

_Celebrando las fiestas de nuestro pueblo, queremos invitar a todos sus habitantes hoy a medias de la medianoche a divertirse con nuestra variedad de actividades y con una gran presentación musical. El único requisito es llevar los típicos vestidos de noche y no tan largo, para que podamos bailar sin preocupaciones._

_¡Los esperamos!_

Se sorprendió al leer eso, las fiestas del pueblo jamás eran divertidas, y según lo que había escuchado el Bar de Pronto no era un lugar tan agradable; cuando vivía ahí jamás entró por ser menor de edad, y los festejos eran afuera en la pequeña plaza, y no con música. Casi dos años fueras y todo había cambiado tan rápido.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, se nota que extrañas este lugar— Trixie miró al frente solo para encontrarse con el chico que no hace mucho era lo principal en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres? Si vas a venir a seguir con tus habladeras mejor olvídalo— a la única persona que menos conocía no le tenía problemas en mostrar su actitud, pero en el fondo se sentía culpable porque el solo deseaba ayudarla.

—Descuida, no pienso perder el tiempo— vio la tarjeta que tenía y sonrió— ¿qué es esto?— sin ningún permiso Eli se la quitó.

— ¡Oye atrevido dámela!— gritó pero al chico no le importó.

—Mmm, el baile hoy, la celebración— le entregó como si nada— ¿te invitaron?

—Nooo, cómo crees… ¡obvio que sí cabeza hueca!

—Bueno pero tu presencia no ha de importar, como vives por allá estas cosas te han de parecer estúpidas.

—Ese no es tú problema, ¿tú irás?

—Tal vez, no lo sé la verdad. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya contigo?

— ¡¿Qué?! Ni en sueños.

—_Eli apúrate que no tenemos todo el día_— desde una distancia un poco visible gritó Garfio Rojo.

— ¡Voy, tío! Bien, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

—Espero que nunca— susurró Trixie.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, ni Twist ni las demás habían salido ni Trixie había entrado. Se quedó pensando toda la tarde mientras caminaba, si debía ir a la fiesta o no; iba en contra de la moral de los ricos, pero sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué harían. Tal vez sería solo un rato, y de ahí volver a dormir. Así que lo único que hizo fue coger el vestido negro que milagrosamente tenía dentro del carro (pensaba dejarlo en casa antes de partir a la playa pero lo había olvidado), se arregló y partió hacia el Bar de Pronto.

—Invitación— dijo un hombre alto, Trixie solo lo miró, le entregó y entró.

Adentro todo se veía tipo Titanic, pero bien decorado y ubicado, inclusive el espacio era grande para bailar. Se adentró más y vio una mini tarima con algunos instrumentos, más sin embargo no vio al cantando. Lo único que hizo fue empezar a buscar dónde sentarse.

— ¿Buscas asiento?— preguntó un sujeto un poco más grande que ella.

—Sí, pero puedo buscarlo yo misma.

—No lo creo, todos están ocupado; si quieres te puedo llevar al mío— Trixie no asintió ni negó, solo lo siguió— por cierto, Kord Zane.

—Trixie Sting— el chico la miró sorprendido y ella sabía que se venía— y sí, soy yo la que me fui hace casi dos años, solo vine por curiosidad— el solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

—Aquí estamos; Ella, Brodi, ella es Trix…

—Sí, ya la conocemos; gracias, Kord— dijo Brodi— y bien, ¿piensas quedarte parada? — ella solo se sentó.

—Trixie, necesitamos hablar contigo seriamente— dijo Ella— es sobre…

—_Atención señores, probando— _exclamó un sujeto pequeño, al parecer era el dueño del lugar.

— ¿Quién es él?— preguntó Trixie.

—Es Pronto Germitopo, nieto del dueño de este lugar— explicó Kord.

— ¿Por qué está presentando? Se supone que su abuelo debería— dijo Ella y Trixie agradecía que el otro tema hubiera sido olvidado por el momento.

—Está enfermo de la garganta, y le debía el favor a Pronto porque le consiguió la banda de este año— terminó Brodi.

—Ohh— dijeron los otros dos.

—_Desde el año pasado se ha venido celebrando en el local de mi abuelo las fiestas, y hay que admitir que la banda anterior fue algo penosa. Pero este año no, porque Pronto les ha traído buena música. Así que les invito a todos a levantarse para bailar, y si tienen parejas es mejor que disfruten al máximo, porque será su noche— _todos empezaron a levantarse, incluyendo a Kord.

—Ella, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

—Yo…— sonrió— claro que me encantaría.

Los dos se levantaron, pero se miraron junto a Brodi y una vez que ella se había levantado agarraron a Trixie. Al principio se quejó, después se dejó llevar hacia un lado de los demás, donde podía ver la tarima que por ahora estaba oscura. Y cuando creyó que tomaría tiempo al menos para tomar agua, las luces se encendieron y la música empezó.

_Se fue la luz en todo el barrio_

Y se sorprendió al ver quien cantaba…

Continuará…

¡Estoy viva! Lo sé, lo sé, me querrán matar por desaparecerme dos meses, al menos los que me recuerdan. En verdad lo lamento, pero he tenido la pereza gigante de escribir y las clases no ayudaron mucho. Era de ley que debía de volver, no quería dejar esta historia incompleta, ni las otras, además de que tengo un gran proyecto para mediados de abril, por eso que necesito terminar esta historia pronto. Les soy sincera, faltan por lo menos 4 capítulos para terminarla.

No obstante, el siguiente Chapter igual estará el sábado, esta es una compensación por el tiempo de espera. Y si de aquí no actualizo hasta el sábado, les tengo que informar sobre las decisiones que tomé respecto a los fics. Necesito acabar los pendientes para iniciar mi otro proyecto, que es uno de 4 fics específicamente, y decidí ponerles fechas a los dos únicos que me quedan.

—Escribí uno de Súper Strikas hace muchos meses, si no lo han leído y les gusta la serie, les invito a leer. Constará de 8 capítulos no más, y junto a "Decisiones" serán actualizados los lunes y viernes, pero por compensación cabe la posibilidad de que entre hoy y mañana los actualice, ya que decisiones constará de por lo menos 15 o 16 capítulos.

—Solo mencioné dos fics de tres que tengo pendientes: "Sorpresas del Destino" Me tomó un gran debate mental pensar que hacer con ese, en verdad tengo las ideas aun, pero sé que ese fic no va seguir adelante porque perdí las ganas de escribirlo. Más eso, descuiden, que juro que así sea en mi página de face pondré de lo que se iba a tratar, no obstante ese fic me ayudó a crear una nueva historia que estoy segura que la amarán. Lamento mucho no poder terminarla, pero sé que no puedo, tal vez sí me atreva a escribir los demás capítulos pero no ahora, estará eliminada solo para no ilusionar más, y la subida de face tiene su fecha.

Sé que ahora han venido nuevos escritores, y literalmente tengo en casi todo abandonado el fandom desde que me obsesioné con rebels y toda la saga de Star Wars, pero he leído mucho y quiero decirles que tienen excelentes ideas. Disculpen por jamás comentar, pero con el tiempo eso se me ha ido de la mente. Les doy la bienvenida atrasada a todos los nuevos y espero poder tener una buena relación con cada uno. Espero inmensamente sus reviews y gracias por los anteriores, saben cuánto significa para mí, y por eso los recompensé con un Chapter largo. ( sin contar la nota de autor)

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	9. Chapter 9

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 9: Errores

Esa voz, ¿le era conocida? Claro que sí, era la del mismo chico que había cantado en la mañana, solo que esta vez podía verlo, podía descubrir quién era, y al saberlo, se quedó más que sorprendida…Eli

Se fue la luz en todo el barrio  
>Prende las velas que la fiesta no se apaga<br>Se fue la luz en todo el barrio  
>Prende las velas que la fiesta no se apaga<br>Esta noche quiero ser tuyo  
>Esta noche he de ser tuyo<p>

Sí, el chico que fastidiaba, el que se atrevió a arrebatarle por unos minutos su invitación es ese lugar, el que le había dicho que tal vez no iría; sí, ahora ese Eli estaba frente suyo, cantando y el que al parecer se había llevado la mañana en la plaza. ¿Increíble? Ganas de matar al universo sentía, de nuevo encontrándoselo, ¿cuándo saldría de su camino?

Está de noche en Cartagena  
>Y tu vestido negro tiene poca tela<br>La borrachera está muy buena  
>Yo sigo aquí bailando como las palmeras<br>Esta noche quiero ser tuyo  
>Esta noche he de ser tuyo<br>Esta noche voy a ser tuyo  
>Esta noche soy todo tuyo.<p>

Así, bésame en la boca  
>Que la luz se fue y nadie nos ve<p>

Bésame en la boca  
>Bésame en la boca<br>Bésame en la boca  
>Que la luz se fue<br>Bésame en la boca  
>Bésame en la boca<br>Bésame en la boca

Por desgracia el ritmo era tan genial, que las ganas de bailar no faltaron. Peor aún, su mirada se había cruzado con la de él en más de una ocasión, y por lo que podía asumir era que estaba feliz de que ella estuviera; odiaba admitirlo, pero ella también estaba contenta de verlo en el escenario, su voz era tan encantadora. Y cuando pensó que no llegaría a mayores, Eli estiró la mano mientras cantaba, podía decirlo que y quería, no obstante se dejó llevar. 

Tenemos hasta que amanezca  
>Para besarnos y bailar sobre la mesa<br>Tu con tu pierna entre mis piernas  
>Yo suavecito acariciando tus caderas<p>

Esta noche quiero ser tuyo  
>Esta noche he de ser tuyo<p>

Bajo la sombra de la luna  
>Quiero morder tus labios como una aceituna<br>Bajo las sombre de las velas  
>Voy a llevarte por un viaje a las estrellas<p>

Esta noche quiero ser tuyo  
>Esta noche he de ser tuyo<p>

¿Más inesperado? Ella se movía tanto que estaba pegada prácticamente a Eli, y este al llegar a una pequeña estrofa, se acercó más debajo de su mejilla cerca de su boca, cantando en un susurro. 

Así bésame en la boca

Que la luz se fue y nadie nos ve

Y ella sonrió sensualmente.

Bésame en la boca  
>Bésame en la boca<br>Bésame en la boca  
>Que la luz se fue<br>Bésame en la boca  
>Bésame en la boca<br>Bésame en la boca

Y los vasos de cervezas se alzaron, la gente gritando y con las manos en el aire. Trixie lo disfrutaba entrelazando sus manos con las de Eli.

Se fue la luz en todo el barrio  
>Prende las velas que la fiesta no se apaga<br>Se fue la luz en todo el barrio  
>Prende las velas que la fiesta no se apaga<p>

Se fue la…luz!

Los gritos de euforia al acabar no se esperaron, mientras Trixie sonreía sinceramente, viendo a los ojos de Eli, unos azules llenos de felicidad y algo más. Entonces se preguntó, ¿ese chico que decía que le hartaba era ahora motivo de su sonrisa? ¿Acaso más bien no era odio sino amor? Admitía que lo había disfrutado, las fiestas en la ciudad eran diferentes, más atrevidas; pero aquí era unido, alegre…tal vez haberse ido allá había sido un error, ¡miren de lo que se ha estado perdiendo!

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Parece que alguien ha disfrutado más que todos, ¿no es cierto, Trix?— dijo Brodi con una sonrisa una vez que la chica había llegado a la mesa— ¿desde cuándo con Eli?

—¿Yo? No estoy con él, ni siquiera somos amigos.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué te llevó a la tarima? Creí que se conocían— dijo Ella.

—O sea, sí, pero… ¡argh!— golpeó la mesa con su jarra de cerveza— lo conozco, no es mi amigo ni nada que ver, más bien es un atrevido e irrespetuoso y…

—¿Por qué, por tratar de ayudarte? No veo nada de irrespetuoso eso, más bien es lo que todo un chico enamorado haría— aclaró Brodi.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Y ustedes cómo lo saben? ¿Acaso lo conocen?

—Claro que sí, desde hace antes de que tú te fueras, pero somos recién amigos.

—Está enamorado tuyo desde hace mucho, desde antes de graduarnos— aseguró Ella— Kord me contó mucho de él y como es su mejor amigo, me llevó a Brodi y a mí a conocerlo, y es obvio que está re loco por ti; igual respeta tu relación con Twist, solo quiere que veas en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Sé que no nos conocemos, Trixie, pero según me han contado tú eras como lo estás siendo ahora, feliz y divertida— dijo Kord— conozco a Eli desde pequeños y es una persona con un corazón increíble, estudiamos en otro colegio alejado al tuyo, pero Garfio Rojo tenía un amigo ahí y lo llevó a las instalaciones; fuimos ambos y en ese día te vio, y en verdad le pareciste hermosa.

—No puede ser, esto es una broma de mal gusto, chicos.

—Oh, y no solo eso— exclamó una voz— Pronto Germitopo para usted mi lady, amigo de Kord y Eli, también de las damiselas— señaló— déjeme decirle que Eli desde que la vio, ha usado más de mil excusas para ir a verla, aunque jamás se atrevió a acercarse porque tenía miedo.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Claro que lo es— respondió Kord— cuando supo que te irías porque tenías novio fue como una daga al corazón, pero él sabía cómo era la vida allá y lo que menos deseaba era que cambies. Hablamos una vez con él pero su amor por ti no hizo que abandonara sus esperanzas, y el día que te vio de nuevo sabía que era una oportunidad que no debía perder. Fue así como empezó con todo esto.

—Trixie, en parte sabe que separar una pareja está mal, pero no lo haría sino fuera por las circunstancias; él más que nadie sabe que significa vivir en ese lugar, lo que menos desea es que cambies, no importa si no estás con él, le dolería pero entendería— dijo Brodi— sabemos que todavía sigues siendo tú, que tu ambición a ese sueño hace que vayas hacia allá.

—No es malo tener sueños, Trix, pero tienes que aprender a hacerlos realidad con buenas decisiones— Ella la miró con esperanza.

—Chicos, yo…— era cierto, su ambición la llevaba hasta allí, pero odiaba ser otra persona, odiaba fingir; sabía que lo mejor era seguir sus sueños buscando otra manera, una que no conllevara a ser alguien menos que Trixie Sting— lo siento mucho, tienen razón, Eli tiene razón, quiero salir adelante pero con ustedes, no con mentiras sino con sinceridad— todos se dieron un abrazo, inclusive Kord y Pronto. Trixie sabía que esa era su felicidad.

—Disculpen— una voz hizo que se separaran: Eli— me preguntaba si Trixie podía hablar un momento conmigo.

—Sí puedo, pero ¿qué sucede si no quiero?— inquirió sonriendo.

—Oh, bueno, si es así pues no te voy obligar.

—Sin embargo como sí quiero, también puedo sin restricción; vamos— se levantó de la silla y salió junto a Eli hacia la puerta trasera.

El chico la abrió y la dejó salir primero, aunque fuera no era un lugar tan agradable para una conversación. Era un callejón. Oscuro, con algunos perros y otros animales y algunos sacos, pero más allá se podía ver los tubos donde Trixie estuvo hace un tiempo atrás.

—En verdad lamento si te molestó lo del acto, quería que te divirtieras un poco y no se me ocurría otra manera— dijo él.

—Lo sé, y admito que me divertí…gracias— le miró con una sonrisa sincera— quiero también disculparme, por toda mi actitud, ahora que sé todo lo mejor que puedo hacer es disculparme por cerrarme.

—Quise intentar lo que podía, pero… ¿espera dijiste que sabes todo? ¿Qué todo exactamente?

—Sobre tus, buenos, sentimientos hacia a mí y la razón por la cual me… "fastidiaste" estos pocos días.

—No pido que estés junto a mí, solo quiero que…

—Que cambie, lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho; nadie hubiera hecho eso por mí, ni siquiera Twist si las cosas no fueran como lo son.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tú tienes razón, que mis amigos tienen razón; fui una idiota al dejarme llevar por una ambición, y sé que cometí un error, pero es difícil ser otra persona, y tú me lo demostraste al decirme lo que me dijiste. Además de que yo…yo— tenía que admitir que estaba enamorada— yo también tengo sentimientos por ti, a pesar de todo— y sus labios de repente chocaron.

Solo que no estaban solos…

Continuará…

¡Libertad! Enserio necesitaba terminar ya este capítulo, ¡tengo sueño! Pero necesito terminar 3 fics para dormir en paz; les agradezco los 4 únicos reviews que tuve, pero que por ahí me subieron los ánimos, igual espero más.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	10. Chapter 10

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 10: Limpio

Del amor que ella pensaba conocer no era nada comparado a lo de ahora; estaba en un gran error al pensar que Twist la amaba, porque ahora sabía que los labios de la persona con la que estaba en este instante eran los que en verdad demostraban los sentimientos, esos guardados por años y los cuales si no fuese por lo ocurrido se quedarían hasta la eternidad, o hasta que se terminase enamorando de alguien más. Entendía que era amor ya, y aunque sabía que era mal lo que estaba haciendo, no se retractaba, porque Twist se había besado con más de una. ¿Qué más podía perder? En la mañana podría decirle a su novio que ya no quería nada con él, y que hasta quería quedarse con los "pobres"; en realidad ellos eran ricos por su corazón.

—No esperé a que sucediera esto, pero estoy contento de que lo haya hecho— dijo Eli mirándola a los ojos con felicidad— te amo mucho, Trixie.

—Lo sé, y yo también te amo— se dieron otro corto beso— quería decirte que…— suspiró— quiero quedarme aquí, junto a mis amigos, mi familia, y contigo.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Twist?

—Él ya tiene muchas bocas que besar, creo que menos una no hará mucha diferencia.

—Ya mañana el camino estará libre, supongo que no te irás con él en el carro.

—Nop, en lo absoluto, ni me interesa ver mis cosas; prefiero lo de aquí.

—Desde este instante es un nuevo comienzo, entonces.

—Gracias a ti lo es.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Ser rico significaba mucho, y entre esos significados era tener la mayor cantidad de mujeres posibles; las tenía, pero perder a una sin disfrutar era algo que no se permitía, ni que ellos mismo se permitían. Trixie había sido la única con la cual no había disfrutado (ella y Danna, pero la morena sería luego), solo por respetar sus decisiones; sabía que debía de apresurarse, sabía que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, y tenía que hallar rápidamente una manera.

—No ganarás, Eli; Trixie será mía. Te lo aseguro— pero verlos besándose había colmado su paciencia, y era golpear las cosas que lo hacían desahogarse.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals  
>Baby I'm <p>

Un vidrio roto, piedras por doquier…

So what you trying to do to me  
>It's like we can't stop we're enemies<br>But we get along when I'm inside you  
>You're like a drug that's killing me<br>I cut you out entirely  
>But I get so high when I'm inside you<p>

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
>You can find other fish in the sea<br>You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<br>I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
>But no<p>

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals  
>Baby I'm<p>

So if I run it's not enough  
>You're still in my head forever stuck<br>So you can do what you wanna do  
>I love your lies I'll eat 'em up<br>But don't deny the animal  
>That comes alive when I'm inside you<p>

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
>You can find other fish in the sea<br>You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<br>I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
>But no<p>

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals  
>Baby I'm<p>

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

Grito…un paso adelante, garra, impulso…

No girl don't lie, lie lie lie  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

Yo...  
>Woahh...<br>Woahh...  
>Just like animals<br>Animals  
>Like animals<br>Just like animals (yeahh...)  
>Animals (yeahh...)<br>Like animals (yeahh...)  
>Owwww<p>

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent for miles<br>Just like animals  
>Animals<br>Like animals  
>Baby I'm<p>

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

No girl don't lie, lie lie lie  
>You can't deny, ny ny ny<br>The beast inside, side side side  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

Definitivamente tenía que ganarle.

—Creo que sé cómo quedarme contigo, amor, a esto no te podrás resistir.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

La mañana apareció tan rápido, que ni Eli y Trixie se dieron cuenta que durmieron bajo unos tubos de la plaza. Ahora que ella estaba decidida, era mejor empezar ahora o nunca. Levantó a su ahora novio y caminaron hacia donde estaba la habitación donde los habían dejado quedarse; los vio empacando sus cosas en el carro y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Twist se le adelantó.

—Amor, ahí estás, me informaron que ya quitaron las piedras y podremos pasar; tenemos que irnos.

—Twist, no iré, me quedaré aquí; y mi relación contigo ya no existe, no quiero ser objeto de nadie, me hago respetar— el chico fingió estar sorprendido.

—Trix, querida, no digas tonterías. Además, no creo que quieras perderte tu primer día de trabajo— ambos lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El Caballero me llamó y dijo que había un espacio más para la pasarela del próximo desfile; y quiere que tú seas esa modelo faltante— y Trixie sintió que mundo se iba al infierno.

Continuará…

Solo poco más y se acaba esta historia. Sé que está más corto que los otros dos, pero no sabía que más agregarle porque el resto es para los otros capítulos. Esperaba llegar a la parte de Animals, les cuento que esa fue mi inspiración a esta historia, aunque me imaginaba a Eli cantándola hasta que vi la letra (y bueno no era algo que iba con sentido a la actitud de Eli aquí en la historia) luego de pensar, se me ocurrió, ¡Twist!, quién mejor que a él; hay algunas partes de la letra que tal vez junto a la historia sea ridículo, ¡pero si no lo hacía me mataba! Gracias infinitamente por sus reviews y espero nuevos.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	11. Chapter 11

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 11: No todo es lo que parece.

Si aceptar salir de donde estaba había sido algo difícil, con la nueva que Twist le había dado le sería el doble y casi imposible, si sabía como manejarlo. Claro que, en este caso no lo sabía. Tenía sus sueños como siempre lo decía, y uno de ellos siempre incluía las pasarelas, con eso trajes tan elegantes y fantásticos que la harían famosa solo con una sola puesta; y cuando se fue lo tenía tan cerca, que cuando regresó supuso que lo perdió, pero en ese momento se iba al carajo; lo irónico, es que ese carajo llegó cuando ya no lo necesitaba. Vaya que su vida era un relajo, una complicadez, unos pros y contras, y buenas y malas.

-Verás, hace semanas atrás hablé con El Caballero y le conté sobre tú sueño, me dijo en ese momento no había faltantes para el desfile que ambos fuimos, pero cuando tuviera espacio libre llamaría de inmediato; y así fue, amor vas a poder desfilar como siempre quisiste- dijo Twist sonriente.

¿Morir o no morir?

-No...no puede ser...yo he estado esperando eso desde que fui contigo; y justo ahora...oh por Dios-se alejó un poco de ambos chicos, con lágrimas mientras se ponía pensar.

-¿Enserio crees que te saldrás victorioso?- preguntó Eli enojado- déjala ser feliz, Twist, ella se dañó mucho contigo, y no permitiré que eso ocurra.

-Sé que ganaré, Shane, ella será mía así como tu mamá fue de mi padre; todos caen ante nosotros.

De todas las cosas que Eli odiaba (que no eran muchas) su pasado era una de ellas. No todo, porque su optimismo, su realismo y su corazón se encargaban de no amargarlo y dejarlo sufrir. Pero todo tiene un límite, y su pacienxja también.

-Ella es inteligente, no te seguirá.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMUCHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHU

¡¿Qué debía de hacer?!

Claro que el universo la odiaba, ¡sino no pasaría lo que estaba pasando, que mundo tan cruel! Cuando decidió volver al camino correcto, todos cambió. Entre elegir su sueño y su vida era difícil, porque quería ambas, y las dos las podía obtener, si estuvieran en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada. Amigos, familia, ese chico fastidioso que terminó amando, y dinero, pasarelas y lujos era su contra; podía descartar dineros y lujos, pero pasarelas era lo que no podía borrarlo. A menos que...

¿Morir o no morir, solo si tal vez...?

¡Sí! ¿Moda y vida juntas, por qué no?

-Te hablamos más de una vez, tratamos de que vieras la realidad y que vengas con nosotros, pero decidiste quedarte, y no podíamos llevarte contra tu voluntad. Te convertiste en lo que no queríamos que te convirtieras, en lo que mi papá no quiso que yo tampoco lo haga, a lo que yo cumplí- dijo Eli.

-Es mejor tener una vida asegurada sin tener preocupaciones (Hakuna Matata!) , no estar trabajando como tú lo haces. Will Shane solo quería hacerme un miserable.

-Aunque no fueras su hijo igual te adoraba, y le duele que hayas seguido los pasos de ellos. Puedes ponerte a pensar, tienes todo y te pierdes de todo.

-Yo no creo haberme perdido de todo...- sonrió al oír a Trixie- ni de nadie- Eli solo gruñó.

-Yo...ya tomé una decisión- miró a Twit y luego a Eli- me iré con ellos.

Y ese fue el fin de Eli.

Twist solo sonreía victorioso.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMI

-¡Alístense! En unos minutos empezará el desfile- gritó una de las encargadas.

El lugar se veía justo como lo había soñado, lucesy cámaras por los extremos mientras la pasarela esperaba en el centro para que caminases sobre ella. Su sueño hecho realidad, su inteligencia la convertiría definitivamente en la más famosa.

-Trix, eres la quinta en salir; aquí está la chaqueta que me pediste-dijo Danna- buena elección por cierto- y se fue.

-Claro que sé que fue una buena elección-se miró al espejo y sonrió- a empezar- y se preparó a arreglarse.

-¡Señoras y Señores! Incluyendo a los de abajo cual es la primera vez que no sintonizan, ¡Bienvenidos al desfile más esperado de todos los tiempos!- exclamó emocionada la presentadora.

La gente aplaudía y los flashes de cámara no se hacían esperar cuando las modelos salieron, las primeras dos se quedaron un buen tiempo, hasta terminar poniéndise de un lado. Luego de eso llegaron las otras, luciendo brillosos vestidos y una sonrusa en parte medua forzada. Mismo tiempo, misma ubicación.

-Y con ustedes, señores, una de las mejores prendas de esta noche modelada por una chica muy linda- Twist ya sonreía- ¡Trixie!

No todo es lo que parece...

Una chaqueta de cuero y por último...la gente callada atónita.

-¿Sorprendidos?

Continuará...

Haters, ¡por qué me obligan a hacer esto! Vi la actualización de mi amiga Mafer (te llamaré así de por vida xD) y me puse a ver los comentarios, y aunque no hablaré mucho aquí, definitivamente no podía quedarme callada. Familia tanto de escritores como mis queridos anónimos, tenemos algunos anónimos que se han tomado la "valentía" de comentar las historias de muchos de aquí (en mi caso alguien lo hizo hace tiempo) y no precisamente con crítica costructiva ni una felicitación, sino con la intención de dañar, y eso no podemos permitirlo. Leí que algunos eran la copia de unos (como Crixar pricipalmente, en una leía que yo, si es que la ortografía quiere decir eso) una pregunta, haters ¿ganarán un reconocimiento por hacer eso? Digo, si tanto odian las copias, ¿por qué no escriben sus propias ideas? Y vaya que apostaría que podríamos encontrar una coincidencia. Si no entienden, a veces tenemos la misma inspiración pero queremos terminar diferente una historia, joder, eso no es copia. Creánme que con leer lo suyome río, porque ni escribir saben y ya quieren destruir a todos, ¿se dan cuenta que nosotros tenemos más para destruirlos? Y la principal es que no somos cobardes, no somos como ustedes que se ocultan tras un anónimo; ¿qué me van a decir ahora que les saco la verdad en sus "caras"? Una cosa, adoro que les gusten mis historias, pero no que usen mi nombre para comparar y hacer maldad, no solo mi persona, sino la de todos. Soy realista, y sé que hacerlos salir no es cosa fácil; soy positiva, siempre hay esperanza; y soy firme, entre más insulten harán que el escritor sienta más ganas de escribir, están "luchando" en vano. Si tuvieron la descaradez de comentar a los demás, vamos, espero mi turno; a pero no, ustedes son cobardes y temerosos que dirán lo que siempre dicen "vete de aquí" porque ya no tienen nada que decir además de eso, triste historia :(

Eso es lo que puedo decir, y haters, por defender a mi familia me atreví a escribir esto en una tablet, algo que no me gusta, y lo seguiré haciendo para continuardefendiendo, así no piensen que se librarán de mí (y hablo enserio cuando menciono que esperocomentarios suyos, ja! Y yo creí que nadie más además de rosa elixie o como sea, o se elixieforever me llegarían a caer tan mal) De paso, hubo un comentario que no me gustó pero que también tiene un punto pequeño, los OC's, pero eso no lo discutiré yo mi única recomendación a ese caso: imágínensen como quedaría, solo aprendan a ponerlos. El punto principal es, que por mera coincidencia de la vida, dijo que "se puso de moda esas ridiculeces de hombres lobos y vampiros" qué coincidencia que yo haya sido una de esas historias que puso vampiros, primero: odio Crespúsculo; segundo: ¿para qué crees que existe fanfiction? Para eso me pongo mejor a hacer el guión para otra temporada en vez de expresar mis ideas que no se presentarán en la serie, si es que dices que eso va a su fandom. Una coss, fanfiction, como ya todos sabemos su propósito, es para expresar lo que nos gustaría ver en tal cosa, incluyendo fantasía o no. Y aquí nadie me viene a insultar ni al fandom ni a mi familia, porque es un sitio libre, y créeme, este es el mejor fandom de la historia, con cosas que aprender y arreglar para que sea mejor que el ayer. Sabes, si en facebook puedes engañar tu edad en fanfiction también puedes, oh, y créeme que conozco a chicos menores de 13 que son más maduros que los porpios mayores. Nunca juzguen (creo que saben a quien me refiero)

Gente, les diría más pero este teclado me irrita, espero sus reviews incluyendo lo de los haters, y grafias por los anteriores. Lamento no poder actualizar pero mi cargador está dañado y como ven y lo repito, odio escribir en tablets; bueno solo asumo responsabilidad el 23 de marzo que lo hice apropósito ya que su escritora estuvide cumpleaños y acá para allá que necesitaba descansar (estoy vieja)

PD: tuve problemas con esta cosa en los espacios pero lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.


	12. Chapter 12

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 12: Igualdad

La primera reacción del público era de esperarse, las personas alrededor de la pasarela y detrás quedaron boquiabiertas, no sabiendo si ver con sorpresa o indignación ese repentino cambio de una de las modelos. Trixie, por más nerviosa que se encontraba, mantenía una postura firme y una sonrisa de lado, pacientemente viendo a todos, inclusivo a su "novio" Twist, quien definitivamente estaba ardiendo de furia.

—¡¿Qué significa eso?!— gritó uno del público.

Trixie mostró más su sonrisa.

—¿Esto?— dio una pequeña risa— esto, señores, es una prenda totalmente increíble, llena de materiales que no sabía que podían usarse todavía. Creada por manos que día a día se esfuerzan por salir adelante e inventar nuevos modelos en formas que jamás creímos ver. Ni siquiera imaginar.

—Eso no es de nuestros diseñadores— dijo Danna, una cara de asco en su rostro.

—No, no lo es. Hace unos días atrás mi novio, algunas chicas y yo nos quedamos varados en un lugar que de seguro ustedes conocen, "La Zona Pobre"— todos dieron un grito indignante— sí, ese lugar que todos decimos que es producto de enfermedades, contaminante y asquerosos, es lo contrario. Cambiar de un rato para otro suena estúpido, pero si te pones a pensar en que tú naciste ahí, te lo facilita.

—¡Se ha contaminado!— exclamaron muchos.

Trixie solo rodó sus ojos.

—Desde nacimiento; no solo yo, todos ustedes también. Todos antes de venir acá, o al menos su gran mayoría, nacieron en ese lugar que ustedes tanto desprecian. Sus familias vienen de allí. ¿Para qué quejarnos si a la final tenemos la sangre?

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

El bar se encontraba con una clientela estable, pero todos sabían que en cuestión de tiempo cuando el invierno llegara las personas dentro serían escasas, lo que significaba que tendrían que cerrar por meses y representarían grandes pérdidas. Pronto lo sabía, y estaba alterado al igual que propio tío. Al menos la fiesta del día pasado generó suficiente dinero como para hacer los merecidos arreglos que el local debía tener.

—Amigo, estas manchas son casi imposibles de quitar— comentó Kord, quien junto a Ella decidieron arreglar las sobras de esa noche. Ya era cerca de mediodía pero todo parecía más ordenado, además, Pronto los había invitado a almorzar.

—Oh, pero mi amigo, si solo es una mancha pequeñita— Pronto agarró el pañuelo de su gigante amigo y empezó a restregarla— muy…fácil…de…quitarla…— pero era obvio que eso no saldrían en años.

—Claro, Pronto, demasiado fácil— dijo una sarcástica y sonriente Ella, caminando hacia la salida— uff, creo que ya está listo— miró alrededor comprobando— ¿ya está lista la comida?

Pronto no la miró

—En unos minutos, pero primero tengo que sacar esta… ¡Argh, mancha rebelde ¿por qué no sales?!

—Mejor llama a Eli, está fuera votando la basura en los tachos— sugirió su 'amigo'

Ella sonrió

—Tienes razón.

La chica empezó a caminar girando a la izquierda donde estaba el callejón, ahí un joven peliazul de unos 15 años recogía y metía las bolsas de los restos en el gigante tacho. Ella puso una sonrisa triste y simpática, pensando en qué decirle. Eli cargaba una sonrisa, pero era muy obvio que estaba dolido por el asunto con Trixie.

—Hola— se acercó y cogió la última funda, el chico le ayudó y la lanzó al botadero.

—Hey… ¿todo bien?— preguntó.

—Sí; Pronto dijo que la comida ya iba a ser servida así que te vine a llamar para comer juntos.

—Claro, déjame terminar de acomodar estas cajas y los alcanzo. Ve dentro.

Esa sonrisa tan forzada

—Eli…— suspiró. El chico la miró intrigado.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Algún problema con Kord?

¿Por qué siempre la relacionaban con él?

¡Solo amigos!

—No, nada ha pasado, y no entiendo por qué lo mencionas siempre que te hablo— cruzó los brazos, pero Eli solo rió.

—Como si no lo supieras.

—¿Saber qué?

Eli rodó sus ojos

—Kord y tú; los dos parecen más que amigos.

—No parecemos más.

—Oh, descuida Ella, no es como que tú no estés enamorada de mi amigo.

—No lo estoy.

—Es una lástima, él está loco por ti— miró de reojo mientras arreglaba las cajas, y vio cómo su amiga tenía la boca abierta.

—¿De mí? ¿Enamorado? No lo sabía…

—Ambos deberían darse una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

Ella miró al cielo

—Sí…gracias.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

Entonces recordó para qué fue con él

—Y yo tengo que devolverte el favor— por la cara que puso Eli, Ella sabía que tenían en mente lo siguiente— te guste o no.

—Quiero continuar, Ella. Trixie tomó su decisión y la respetaré, pero no debo esperar lo imposible.

—Tal vez tuvo una razón, de todas firmas vaciló antes de irse.

—Se fue y listo, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer.

Otro suspiro

—La seguirás amando, sientes y sabes que hubo una razón.

Eli la miró

—No sé cómo sacarlo.

—Jamás lo harás, ni se irá.

Un gritó los sobresaltó

—_¡A comer!_

—¡Ya vamos, Pronto!

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, Eli continuó delante seriamente mientras que Ella caminaba pensando en todo. Kord como su alma gemela. Eli y sus sentimientos. Y esa corazonada de que Trixie había tenido una verdadera razón para irse en vez de la que había dicho.

* * *

><p>—Al fin. Siéntense que se enfría— dijo Pronto mientras servía los respectivos platos a sus invitados.<p>

Todos miraron intrigados

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?— preguntó Eli.

—Pronto dijo que haría su especial, aunque esto no se ve lo que me esperaba— dijo Kord.

—Eso, mis amigos, es crema de hígado.

—¡Argh!— exclamaron asqueados.

—No me lo agradezcan, mejor veamos la tv. Quién sabe, el desfile de moda de los ricos ha de ir fabuloso.

Eli dio un golpe en la madera

Pronto encendió la televisión del frente

—_Me reencontré con muchas personas en ese lugar, ellos me trataron como tratan a todo el mundo, pobres o ricos; amablemente. Mis amigas de la infancia estaban ahí, y gracias a ellas conocí a otros. Y antes de eso, antes de siquiera quedarnos varados por el derrumbe, conocí a alguien que terminó convirtiéndose en alguien especial._

Los 3 vieron a Eli, quien miraba sorprendido la pantalla.

—_Su nombre es Eli, de seguro los que van a la playa saben de quien hablo. Mientras todos los chicos aquí agarran a todas las que se acerquen, él las aleja diciéndoles lo que piensa de su actitud. Tiene razón. Aquí todas, yo hasta hace unos días, nos comportamos como idiotas, abalanzándonos sobre cualquier hombre. Cuando conocí a Eli sentí que era diferente, y ver a Twist con todas esas chicas definitivamente me hacía sentir usada, cosa que jamás he querido. Al principio por mis ambiciones quería que ese chico se largara porque me irritaba, pero mi corazón sabía que él estaba en lo correcto._

Eli sonrió

—_Al quedarnos por el bloqueo, fingí morir y comportarme como todos ustedes. Fui grosera, insulté y lastimé a muchos por mis estúpidas acciones. Me arrepiento. Creí que viviría feliz pero no, y Eli me mostró que no debía fingir ser otra para cumplir mis metas, que hay gente que las ha cumplido gracias a quienes son en verdad. Él es alguien que me ha enseñado que debo respetarme y no dejarme manipular por nadie. Y él fue el chico del quien puedo decir que estoy enamorada._

Y todos escucharon la indignación

—_Cometí un error por mi ambición, y dejé que Twist me ilusionara para ir allá. Acepté todo lo que no debí para ir donde creí que era imposible. Dejé un lado por gusto lo que amaba por un hombre que me falta el respeto y mi idiotez. Pero ya no más. No a discriminar, todos somos iguales. Las mujeres debemos respetarnos y hacernos respetar. Sé y entiendo que todas aquí presente queremos esto, pero ¿en verdad vale la pena ganar esto y perder nuestra dignidad y lo que amamos? Yo me considero rica, no por dinero ni material, sino de corazón. Soy más que millonaria y con eso vivo feliz. _

Mientras el público en la tv quedaba estupefacto, Kord, Pronto y Ella aplaudían, mientras que Eli sonreía.

—Esa es mi chica…

Continuará…

Lamento infinitamente por la tan larga espera. No he publicado nada desde mayo aquí y me siento tan mal. Siéndoles sincera ya pensaba abandonar esto hasta que recordé por qué estoy aquí. Estoy tratando de seguir escribiendo, por lo que es posible que me vean más seguido. Ya solo queda un capítulo más antes de acabar con la historia y necesito su ayuda; en verdad quiero terminar con 100 reviews, y sé que muchos se han ido del fandom, pero si las has leído y te gusta por favor comentala, quiero saber qué opinan.

Esperen el próximo sábado para el último capítulo (sí, esta vez cumpliré) muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	13. Chapter 13

Dos Diferentes Clases

Epílogo

Levantarse temprano se había vuelto una costumbre, esta vez no solo para distraer a todo el pueblo antes de trabajar, sino por lo que hacía. Eli estaba seguro de que trabajar en el local del abuelo de Pronto al menos arreglándolo podría ayudarle para mantenerse junto a su tío Garfio Rojo, cuyo negocio ascendía más y más.

Sacar la basura, limpiar platos y el local dentro le brindaba la suficiente ganancia para ir ahorrando de poco en poco. ¿Lo mejor?

Sus amigos trabajaban junto a él.

Kord y Ella se habían vuelto novios hace unas semanas atrás, a lo que Eli se encontraba feliz y en ocasiones incómodo por tanta melosidad. Pronto además de encargarse del negocio los ayudaba a menudo, a pesar de que se encargaba de la recepción. El local se llenaba más seguido al igual que el pueblo crecía, más gente conocida que jamás había tocado las tierras desde hace años volvían a su verdadero hogar.

Era un año que jamás olvidarían.

—Hey— susurró una voz, Eli se sobresaltó, casi votando las dos fundas de las sobras que cargaba— ¡cuidado!

—Las tengo, descuida— respondió con su típica sonrisa de triunfo— ¿qué haces por aquí? No es que no me da gusto verte, pero...

Una risa.

—Ya entendí, Eli— le ayudó a cerrar la tapa del basurero, enseguida sacudiéndose el polvo de sus manos junto al chico— estuve enseñándoles a las chicas algunos lugares e ideas que tenía para el día de las mascotas; fue complicado— suspiró.

—¿Complicado?— preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—"Debe ser una pasarela de oro"; "Dividir los asientos de acuerdo a la clase"; "trajes elegantes"— imitó.

Esta vez era el turno de Eli de reír.

—Faltará mucho tiempo y paciencia para que se acostumbren, no te tenses.

—Lo sé— miró al suelo— solo que sus voces y comportamiento me irritan.

Eli suspiró manteniendo su sonrisa, las ganas de rodar los ojos a la casi ironía de lo que le era dicho eran difíciles de contener. Colocándose detrás, puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros y masajeó lentamente sintiendo como se relajaba.

—Esa forma de hablar y actuar si no mal recuerdo también eran realizadas por ti, ¿recuerdas?— un bufido hizo su eco— para variar, quien tuvo que lidiar con eso fui yo.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?— preguntó confundida.

—A la final, porque no me enojé o te ignoré, terminamos como estamos— aclaró volteándola.

Oh.

—¿Significa que debo conseguirles hombres antes de que se enamoren de mi?— dijo riendo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! Trix, no me refería a eso.

Y luego carcajadas.

—Eres fácil de engañar— guiñó un ojo— no te preocupes, mantendré la calma.

—Sé que lo harás.

Se abrazaron por lo que parecía una eternidad, la pelirroja jugando con sus cabellos mientras los suspiros de felicidad salían por parte de Eli.

—Te amo mucho, Trixie— confesó, agarrándola más fuerte.

La mencionada cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, Eli— se soltó del abrazo, caminando fuera del callejón— ¿quieres ayudar?

El peliazul asintió, cerrando la puerta del local.

—Guíame.

Rodando los ojos, Trixie siguió su camino a la vez que Eli trotaba para alcanzarla. Feliz, miró todo a su alrededor sintiéndose cómoda con el ambiente que invadía el pueblo.

Vivir feliz era mejor que con dinero siendo quien no eras.

Y estaba orgullosa de tomar esa decisión en su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Me siento la peor autora del mundo, la próxima semana no significaba 7 meses después (aunque una semana lleva 7 días, y tardé 7 meses, así que nah) les quiero dar un fuerte abrazo a todos quienes leyeron esta historia, que a pesar del tiempo para el epílogo tardó mucho, todos sus reviews me encantaron.

Ahora, lastimosamente tendré que despedirme de este hermoso fandom por un buen tiempo. Las cosas no han sido lo mismo aquí pero he visto buenas tramas de escritores, sus fics serán leídos pronto. Mi partida del fandom será hasta que tenga escrito gran parte del **proyecto final**.

¿Qué es eso?

Bueno, lectores, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Es un último fic largo que tendré el placer de escribir luego de finalmente haber organizado todo el desarrollo, será la penúltima historia es ser subida en lo que es la categoría de Bajoterra de parte mía. Habrá un One-Shot más en Halloween y con eso podré despedirme de todos ustedes con una lectura completamente maravillosa. Por el momento no habrá gran despedida, ni bien sienta que la historia tiene la cantidad de capítulos escritos como para abastecer, la subiré. Espero que sea entre julio y agosto, me enfocaré en terminar las otras historias que tengo y tomaré un mes y medio de vacaciones.

Espero que aun existan almas que me dejen un review.

Los amo

Dark


End file.
